Lo que es el amor
by Aire2409
Summary: Un drama, una pequeña historia de amor, un fic oneshot para ustedes lectores, para quien mas, gracias por su apoyo.


**Aclaraciones:**

&&&& Cambios de escenarios y narrador /

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**LO QUE ES EL AMOR**

La soledad del lugar sólo es perturbada por nosotros cinco, yo estoy en el suelo, mirando como tu cabello se pega en tu rostro debido a las gruesas gotas de agua fría que caen, llueve, copiosamente, sin rayos, sin truenos, solo agua.

-Kakashi sensei- escucho tu voz, me llamas con ansiedad y desesperación, lloras, lo se porque a pesar de que tus lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia puedo sentir como caen pequeñas gotas cálidas sobre mi rostro.

Creo que Naruto también llora, ya no insiste tanto en sus constantes peticiones de ayuda y frases optimistas, Sasuke aparentemente solo suspira continuamente mirándonos con sus ojos serios y opacos, Sai sigue sereno.

Solo escucho un murmullo lejano que se pierde, miro como mueven sus bocas pero el sonido es tan distante que no logró descifrarlo, lo único que es audible a mi oído es tu voz, en realidad solo mi nombre en tus labios, se escucha bien, siempre me ha gustado.

Sai coloca una mano en tu hombro, tú la quitas bruscamente y sigues haciendo tu jutsu, sin darte por vencida.

La verdad el dolor tan terrible ya no me importa, ni la visión de nuestras manos ensangrentadas, la muerte es algo a lo que un shinobi siempre se enfrenta y que siempre debe de estar preparado para cuando venga, y, la verdad, realmente me siento feliz de enfrentarla de esta forma, junto a ti, de morir por defenderte, por salvarte, no me arrepiento.

Es aquí, en este momento, cuando no he podido cumplir con mi promesa, la que me hice hace tanto tiempo, esa de llevarme el secreto de mi sentir hacia ti, he sido débil y romperé con ella, porque por solo una vez quiero sentirte y decirte lo que desde hace tanto he callado.

No se como o de que forma he reunido la fuerza necesaria para pronunciar tu nombre, por un momento alejas tu atención de mis heridas y me vez, eres hermosa, hermosa aún llorando, una vez mas repites mi nombre y me dices cosas como que todo estará bien y otras frases que no comprendo, yo levanto una mano y te pido acercarte, me obedeces y en tu oído pronuncio dos pequeñas y significativas palabras que hacen que abras tus ojos sorprendida y te sonrojes.

"Te amo", dije.

Cerraste tus verdes ojos y lloras mas abundantemente, llevas una mano a tu boca y me miras, entonces aprovecho la ocasión y el valor que consigo robar de mis pocas fuerzas logra hacer que te pida algo que siempre he añorado, se que soy demasiado aventurado y quizás aprovechado al pedirte que me regales el roce de tus bellos labios, del que estoy seguro es el primero, pero es algo que simplemente no he podido evitar, cierras tus ojos y asientes, yo sonrió, miras a los chicos y le hablas, ellos obedecen y giran dándonos la espalda.

Con un gran esfuerzo llevo mi mano a la cara y bajo la máscara, tus ojos se abren mas de lo normal, yo sonrió al ver tu expresión de sorpresa y tu sonrojo, eres hermosa, levanto mi mano y la coloco en tu mejilla, se encuentra calida y húmeda por la lluvia y por tu llanto, me acercó a ti y te beso, tus labios son como siempre los imagine, tan dulces, tan suaves, tan embriagantes, realmente me hubiese gustado disfrutar mas tiempo y en mas ocasiones de ellos pero ya no será así.

Sigues llorando, tus calidas y saladas lágrimas llegan a mis labios.

Al separarme de ti todo se vuelve oscuro, veo como los chicos giran ante tus sollozos, lo ultimo que veo son tus ojos, tu rostro, tu imagen se va dispersando hasta no estar mas.

Eres hermosa, definitivamente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura me preocupa, no he podido hacerle reaccionar ni sacarla de esa gran tristeza que le embarga desde lo de Kakashi sensei, ni siquiera mis comentarios tontos lo han logrado, ya ni siquiera me golpea, solo me dice "ya Naruto no sigas", da la vuelta y camina ajena a todo lo que le rodea, sumida en sus pensamientos, ya no se que hacer, eh intentado todo, todo cuanto se me ha ocurrido pero no logro nada, ni siquiera el intento de una frágil sonrisa.

Ha pasado poco tiempo pero parece como si fuese ayer cuando nos emboscaran y Kakashi sensei arriesgará su vida para salvarla.

En muchas ocasiones le he dicho que no se culpe, ella solo dice que no lo hace, pero se que miente, lo se porque el brillo de su mirada se fue cuando nuestro sensei cerrará sus ojos.

Todos hemos sufrido por ello, pero sin duda alguna la mas afectada es ella, estoy preocupado, no come bien y creo que si sigue así enfermará, continuamente le llevo ramen, el ramen me ayuda mucho cuando algo me preocupa y su calor y sabor me reconfortan, espero y a Sakura le ayude esta comida, realmente se ve deliciosa, mucho.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión Hinata me dijo que sospechaba que Sakura estaba enamorada de él, yo pensé que era algo imaginario, solo supuestos, no le di importancia, pero ahora empiezo a darle la razón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Siempre he odiado a muchas personas, lo admito no soy muy sociable y soy duro en mis juicios, pero hoy creo que se lo merecen, merecen que les odien.

Lo merecen por esos comentarios que la gente hace cuando Sakura pasa cerca de ellos, realmente son tan idiotas o tan insensibles que creen que no los escuchamos, a veces me pregunto como es que Sakura logra saludarles con tanta amabilidad, no lo se, no se si realmente no los escucha o los ignora, esos comentarios como "pobrecita, dicen que fue su culpa", y otra sarta de estupideces que me hacen desear meterlos a todos en un genjutsu.

Realmente no se como fue que nadie en esta aldea se daba cuenta de ello, yo me di cuenta conforme nuestro trato se fue normalizando y noté como ambos se miraban de forma distinta a la de antes, quizás para mi fue mas obvio por el sharingan o porque simplemente me ausente de esta aldea por tanto tiempo, suele pasar ¿no?, cuando vez algo a diario no te das cuenta de que tanto ha cambiado o evolucionado.

Son unos hipócritas, con eso de "dicen que se querían, pobres", no se como pueden decir eso si fue por sus estúpidas reglas y prejuicios que nuestro sensei nunca dijo nada y Sakura se reprimió tanto; así que no vengan con sus buenos deseos ni sus frases de consuelo, no les creo, además yo se la magnitud del dolor que un sentimiento así despierta y que frases vanas no sirven de mucho, Naruto también lo sabe, también lo ha sentido, por eso se comporta de esa forma, por eso trata de sacarla de esa nube de tristeza en la que se encuentra, será algo difícil.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Dos meses, dos largos y extenuantes meses desde ese día. Es una pena tener que prescindir de los servicios de un shinobi como él.

Sakura entra a mi oficina y hoy, como desde ese día, le miro largamente, examinándola, le pregunto si se ha alimentado y dormido adecuadamente, me dice que si, miente, es obvio, se ve solo al notar como ha bajado de peso, está pálida y ojerosa.

Siempre pensé que mí querida alumna se parecía a mi, no solo por su fuerza bruta sino también en su carácter, y hoy, al verla pasar por esto veo mi reflejo en ella, el reflejo de mi al pasar por aquellas terribles experiencias de las muertes de mi pequeño hermano y mi amado novio, desearía que ella no pasará por esto.

Fui una tonta al no preguntarle para confirmar mis sospechas, se que al escuchar una respuesta positiva quizás me hubiera molestado y hasta hubiera prohibido su relación, pero cualquier cosa hubiese sido mejor para Sakura que esta amarga experiencia.

Me preocupa que caiga en cama, que enferme, me preocupa que de seguir así tenga que prescindir no solo de uno de mis mejores elementos, sino de dos, no se si regañarla o consolarla, le daré un poco mas de tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Nunca olvidaré como fue que el equipo 7 llegó al hospital de Konoha, recuerdo que estaba de guardia, terriblemente aburrida y pensando tonterías como que me pondría en la siguiente fiesta, fue cuando llegaron, recuerdo que Sakura lucia extremadamente desesperada y triste, realmente me preocupé, nunca le habia vista tan alterada.

Al acercarme pude ver como su sensei se encontraba con parte de su ropa cubierta de sangre, su estado era deplorable, sinceramente no habia mucho que hacer, se que aún no soy una buena ninja médico pero eso se sabe, entonces recordé a mi desaparecido sensei, recordé sus últimos momentos y las palabras que nos dijera a Chouji, Shikamaru y a mi.

Ya han pasado varios meses y la situación de la frentezota no mejora, cada día que pasa la veo peor y no me refiero a su físico sino a su estado de ánimo, quiero e intento ayudarla pero solo hay una persona que lograría mejorarla y esa persona no soy yo, esa persona es al hombre que ama.

Tenía poco de sospechar sus sentimientos, ahora no me queda la menor duda, Sakura ama a su profesor, lo ama con un amor tan fuerte y puro, ella ha sufrido mucho, debe de ser horrible pasar por algo así.

Verla así me ha ayudado a reflexionar en mi situación yo soy afortunada al tener a la persona que amo a mi lado, por eso he decidió no posponerlo mas, no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad que me da la vida, por eso hoy declararé mi amor, no se cual será su respuesta pero estoy decidida a hacerlo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Soy feliz.

Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, soy feliz.

He entrado a su cuarto como siempre lo hiciera desde aquel día de lluvia, muchos decían que no volvería, que era un caso perdido y me sentía mal, me sentía muy mal y deseaba correr al escucharles, deseaba gritarles en su cara que no era verdad, que el regresaría, y lo ha hecho.

Dios como te agradezco por esta nueva oportunidad.

He entrado y después de revisarle y darle su tratamiento no pude evitar llorar.

"Aún sigues llorando", escuche como decían en un susurro opaco y lejano.

Pestañeé sorprendida y pensando que mi mente me jugaba de nuevo una mala broma al hacerme escuchar la voz de mi exsensei, pero al levantar el rostro me di cuenta de que era verdad, ¡era verdad!, el me veía con sus ojos tranquilos y cansados.

Sin poder evitarlo seguí llorando y un temblor causado por la sorpresa y la alegría agitaban mi delgado cuerpo, creo que él se preocupo por mi estado, estaba por hablar cuando le puse un dedo sobre la mascarilla, justo en el lugar donde estaban sus labios, sonreí, con sinceridad, con alegría y desde lo mas profundo de mi alma, como no lo hiciera desde que aquel trágico día donde por poco le perdí.

Sin poder evitarlo por mas tiempo le abrase, él estaba débil pero aún así correspondió mi abrazo, yo seguí llorando, mojando su bata y su pecho, el colocó una mano en mi espalda y la otra en mi cabeza la cual al separarme agito mis cabellos como cuando niña.

Le explique que lloraba pero de dicha, gozo, alegría, regocijo, júbilo y todos esos sinónimos que no llegaban a expresar el sentimiento que nacía en mí ser y que oprimía mi pecho.

Entonces suspiré y le dije que descansará, que necesitaba recuperarse, el asintió y le ayude a recostarse, le mire a la cara y al tenerlo tan cerca de mi rostro no pude sino volver a sonreír sonrojándome, el también sonrió, y, así, como si fuese inevitable, porque lo era, era inevitable, y como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo, le dije "yo también te amo", sin querer esperar por mas tiempo baje su mascarilla y le bese.

Soy feliz.

Hoy, después de tanto tiempo, soy feliz.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

Tsunade sama me ha llamado para enviarle unos pergaminos a Sakura, con prontitud me dirijo a su departamento, también me pidió que aprovechará para comunicarle a Kakashi sensei sobre su restablecimiento en las misiones y en el equipo, es sorprendente como las terapias y cuidados de mi amiga le han ayudado.

Brinco sobre los tejados recordando como fue que miré a Sakura salir del cuarto de hospital de su sensei, no era algo extraño, desde aquella misión pasaba prácticamente día y noche ahí, junto a él, en muchas ocasiones la encontré cabeceando en la incomoda silla a un costado de la camilla, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto, Sakura salio irradiando felicidad por cada poro del cuerpo, desde hacía mucho que no la habia visto tan contenta y sus ojos habían recuperado el brillo, la sonrisa y alegría volvían a aparecer en su rostro.

Nunca he comprendido mucho de las personas y sus sentimientos, es algo sumamente complejo, pero esa vez comprendí que la feita siempre había mantenido la esperanza y la fé, comprendí lo que esas dos palabras significaban y todo debido a ese sentimiento.

Llego a su casa y me adentro por la ventana, mis sentidos me indican que no está sola, el otro chakra que siento pertenece a su maestro, el que estén juntos no es algo que me sorprenda, las terapias así lo requieren, mejor para mi, así de paso entrego los papeles que van dirigidos para él.

Camino en dirección a ellos, al llegar al umbral de la puerta que comunica a la sala puedo ver como sus siluetas se encuentran en el sillón de la sala, Sakura sonríe y él también, su rostro es distinto sin esa máscara, luce mas humano, más feliz.

Observo como se miran, como si no hubiera nada en el mundo excepto solo el uno y el otro, de pronto me siento como un extraño, un extranjero en ese mundo y universo que ambos crean, creo que aún no saben que estoy presente.

Sakura sonríe y retira la mano que tenía en la mejilla de él tomando con ella una de sus manos, poco a poco se recuesta en el sofá y sonríe, él la mira sereno y después de pronunciar unas palabras se queda quieto, como quien espera una importante resolución, a la expectativa, ella sonríe y asiente divertida apretando la mano de su sensei suavemente, él permanece silencioso y ella vuelve a confirmar asintiendo y soltando su mano toma con ambas su rostro y lo atrae hacia ella besándolo y recostándose de nuevo, ambos en sincronización perfecta.

Sintiéndome de nuevo como un gran intruso giro sobre mis pasos y dejo la orden y los pergaminos en la mesa de la cocina y salgo por la ventana, me retiró brincando de tejado en tejado, no se si se dieron o no cuenta de mi presencia, pero creo que de hacerlo su actitud no hubiese cambiado, era como si nada importase, solo ellos dos.

Estando así saltando entre los techos de las casas de esta aldea no puedo sino sorprenderme por lo que este sentimiento puede lograr en las personas, es tan fuerte que te puede dar el mas profundo y aterrador dolor, y, a la vez, darte tantas fuerzas como para resistirlo con esperanza y fé a pesar de que todo resulte en contra.

Por eso un pensamiento surge en mí, una necesidad constante que se repite en mi cabeza…

…Yo también quiero saber, aprender, comprender y experimentar lo que es y lo que implica este sentimiento….

…Yo también quiero sentir…. lo que es el amor….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México.**_

Hola, hola, se que está historia ya tiene sus meses de haberse subido, es sólo que me dí a la tarea de editar por el simple hehoc de que Fanfction me eliminó los astericos y por tanto la separación de los narradores O.ó, en fin, tuve que poner otros símbolos para que se entienda mejor….

Este fic one shot lo dedico a mi esposo y a todos aquellos que me han apoyado en mis anteriores historias, gracias, en especial a quienes me han dejado su parecer, espero y les guste, en especial gracias a:

…**K2008sempai, Str mercury, New warrior, Carisma 266, Eleos Argetum, Jesica Haruzuchia, Lizeth2, Hatake Nabiki, RyUuZaKi Roth…**

Ya que siempre sus constantes reviews me han ayudado, si alguien me falta me disculpo, este fic es para ustedes y espero y les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
